pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypno
|name = Hypno |jname = (スリーパー Sleeper) |image = Hypno.png |ndex = 097 |evofrom = Drowzee |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = Hip-NO |hp = 85 |atk = 73 |def = 70 |satk = 73 |sdef = 115 |spd = 67 |total = 483 |species = Hypnosis Pokémon |type = |height = 5'03" |weight = 166.7 lbs. |ability = Insomnia Forewarn Inner Focus (Dream World) |color = Yellow |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Hypno (Japanese: スリーパー Sleeper) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Hypno is a human-like Pokémon with yellow skin. On the top of its head are large, cat-like ears. Its eyes are usually squinted, and lower down. It also has a large nose. On its neck, Hypno have a large white mane, which stretches completely around. Hypno also have human-like arms and hands, which both have five digits. It is also always carrying a small pendulum, which it uses in most of its Psychic based attacks. Special Abilities Seeing its sweeping pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. Hypno have both the abilities Forewarn and Insomnia. Insomnia will prevent the user from falling asleep while Forewarn will show the attack of an opponent with the highest attack power. All Hypno also have the skills to cause anything to fall asleep, and also have a high amount of power in hypnotic abilities. In Anime Hypno first appeared in the anime episode Hypno's Naptime. In this episode, Hypno's abilities had a strange side effect on many of the children in the local town, causing them to run off to a secluded garden and act like various Pokémon. Evolution Hypno is the evolved form of Drowzee, as of level 26. In Game Game Locations |redblue=Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Evolve Drowzee |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 11 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 11 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Berry Forest |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Evolve Drowzee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Drowzee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 11, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of PSI moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion.| yellow=Avoid eye contact if you come across one. It will try to put you to sleep by using its pendulum.| gold=When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then it feasts on their dreams.| silver=Always holding a pendulum that it rocks at a steady rhythm, it causes drowsiness in anyone nearby.| crystal=The longer it swings its pendulum, the longer the effects of its hypnosis last.| ruby=Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum.| sapphire=Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum.| emerald=The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum in a Hypno's hand lull the foe into deep hypnosis. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum.| firered=It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized.| leafgreen=When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of PSI moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion.| diamond=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up.| pearl=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up.| platinum=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up.| heartgold=When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then feasts on their dreams.| soulsilver=Always holding a pendulum that it rocks at a steady rhythm, it causes drowsiness in anyone nearby.| black=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up.| white=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up.| }} Origins Hypno's English name is taken from the part, Hypno of the word of Hypnosis. It is based off a tapir. Trivia His POKÉDEX entry tells about him accidentally taking a child away with him. Japan even released a shirt showing him taking two children away. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line